


memory

by brokentombstone



Series: Jonsa Drabblefest 2020 [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokentombstone/pseuds/brokentombstone
Summary: A myth of disappearance.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Drabblefest 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724257
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	memory

**Author's Note:**

> prompts: beyond the wall/legends

When Sansa arrived at Castle Black and was told Jon was long gone, she hadn’t even hesitated. She told Brienne she would release her from her bond, from her vow, and that she would venture on alone. Brienne had refused and so they ploughed on. 

For weeks they travelled. Sansa had thought she had known Winter, but going beyond the wall was a new type of cold that ached in her bones. It was their third week when they came upon the clearing. The coals of a freshly dampened fire were still smoking and Brienne had drawn her sword quickly.

“Behind me My Lady!” Brienne shouted, on the alert.

But Sansa thought she saw something, she took a hesitant step forward, not daring to hope. And then.

“Sansa?” breathed a voice on the brink of tears.

Jon stepped into the clearing.

Sansa hardly remembered what came next. Arms, warm and steady. Bodies pressed to one another, sagging in relief and disbelief. She knows she murmured in Jon’s ear at one point.

“You’re a hard man to find.”

“How?” Jon croaked and pulled back, stroked a hair out of Sansa’s face, “How are you here?”

She didn’t answer that question, not in its entirety, for many moons, giving the story up in bits and pieces.

After a few days, Sansa sent Brienne away, giving her no choice. Telling her that she must find her sister. That Arya is the other half of her oath and that she herself has found safety.

Sansa and Jon ventured together further and further North, far away from the troubles that Westeros had brought them. 

One night, they had lain together, wrapped in furs for warmth and Jon had whispered into her hair. 

“Are we no more than cowards running from our fate?”

Sansa burrowed down into the furs and rested her head on Jon’s chest, “No, my love. We are not bad people, if anyone deserves this peace it is us.”

And this becomes their truth. 

Years passed and the Starks became but a story on the breath of the wind. (Because Brienne had failed, she never returned with Arya. And Bran. Well Bran had been gone a long time). A myth of a better time. People would tell the story of Ned and Catelyn Stark’s last child fleeing too far North for even the Night King to find her with only her bastard brother by her side. 

Their story is lost to the years of time but this remains: Jon loved Sansa and she loved him in turn. Beyond the wall they were no longer bound to the customs of Westeros and as time passed they forgot the people they had been, growing together anew. 

(And if centuries later, a young man and woman, destined to be King and Queen of their own people, come across two shallow graves marked only with a crow and a dove, then perhaps their legend lives on).


End file.
